Raised in Purgatory
by superfobnatural
Summary: This story is a re-write of certain episodes of Supernatural, while watching the show I've decided that I'd like Crowley to have a friend. I got the inspiration for this whilst watching Lucifer, after seeing Mazikeen I got an idea for a character and I just couldn't keep it to myself! I used transcripts online to help me write these chapters!
1. Prologue

"Ok, ok. No more books." Chuck said to Sam, his voice wavering slightly.

Sam gave him a side smile "See you around"

As he turned and began to walk away Becky ran after him "Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural _Time is on my Side_ , there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar.

"Yeah I know" Sam replied.

Becky smiled up at him "She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?"

Sam sighed "Yeah."

"Well you know she lied right, she didn't really give it Lilith"

Sam looked at Chuck, a confused frown forming on his face "Wait, what?"

Becky bounced on her heels excitedly "Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley and his partner, Hayley I think her name was. Apparently, Crowley was Lilith's right hand man, and I think her lover too."

"Crowley." Sam said, turning to look at Chuck "Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?"

Chuck held his hands up "I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is."

"Becky, tell me everything"

Becky grinned at Sam and began to laugh.

Dean was leaning against the Impala, lost in thought and smiling slightly.

"You ok?" Sam asked, approaching his brother.

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." Dean smiled

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

Dean snapped his head up to look at Sam "What?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?"

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked, climbing in behind the wheel. They slammed the doors and cruised out of the car park, one step closer to having what they needed to take out the devil.


	2. Chapter 1: 510 Abondon All Hope

It was around noon underneath the lowest highway at the underpass. An old man got out of an expensive car, and pulled a small trowel out of his inner pocket and dug a hole in the dirt and gravel, he placed a small tin inside and buried it before standing up.

"Mr. Pendleton, I presume." A voice said from behind him, it was a smooth as silk with a British accent. He turned around to see a man and woman who weren't there before. He was shorter than himself, clean shaven and wearing all black. She was shorter than the man, he guessed she was around 5"3, she looked to be in her early twenties and she was beautiful. She, like the man, was wearing all black but instead of a finely tailored suit she was wearing tight black leather trousers and a tight black cropped top with a leather jacket and black ankle boots to finish the look, and she seemed to have two curved knives sheathed on a belt, one at each hip. Looking up at her face he saw that she had white blonde hair and startling ice-blue eyes, that were only enunciated more by the black eye makeup she wore, her skin was like porcelain, made to look pale by her ruby red lips. Her eyes were cold, and she looked at him like a predator stalking her prey, it made him want to run and hide, to curl into a ball and cry.

The man, noticing Pendleton staring at his companion, cleared his throat grabbing the older man's attention, "Name's Crowley, and this little minx is my partner; Hayley Day".

"Charmed." Hayley smirked. She had a British accent and a voice that gave the impression of innocence, but there was a danger behind it that suggested otherwise.

Pendleton looked between the pair for a moment before he found his voice, "In my negotiations I was, uh, dealing with a very young, attractive, uh, lady."

"Yes. I know." Crowley replied "But you, piggy bank, you are a big fish, and I wanted to do you the honour of sealing this deal personally."

"She said the deal would be sealed with a kiss." Pendleton said, looking at Hayley expectantly.

"That's right." Said Crowley, grinning as Hayley huffed out a laugh, smirking at her companion.

Pendleton stared at him "No, I mean, she said-I don't- "

"Your choice." Interrupted Crowley, walking towards Pendleton and invading his personal space "You can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia, or give it up and get a complete bailout for your bank's ridiculous incompetence."

"There are just things that I- "

"Going once."

"I don't think so- "

"Going twice."

"All right! All right." Pendleton conceded and Crowley pulled him in.

"No-" Pendleton started, but Crowley kissed him anyway. Hayley did her best to hide her laughter as she held her hand over her mouth, making sure that she was out of the way so that the angel that she knew was trailing her could see everything.

Castiel was observing the scene from a distance, he held his phone up to his ear, "Got them" he said "The demon Crowley and the girl are making a deal; even as we speak, it's…going…down."

"Going down?" Answered Dean, he and Sam were both leaning against the Impala, a few miles out from where Castiel had tailed Crowley to, "Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose them." He finished, Sam fought the smile pulling at his lips and looked at his brother.

"I won't lose them." Castiel said, determined.

Back at the underpass Pendleton pulled away, "Damn you." He spat, turning away and walking back to his car.

"Enjoy the obscene wealth. See you in ten years." Crowley waved, turning to Hayley, "Shall we kitten?" Linking arms, they began walking, Crowley pulled out his phone and the two disappeared. Castiel followed suite, a flapping of wings could be heard before he too disappeared.

He reappeared outside of a large mansion and dialled Dean's number, it took two rings before it was picked up. "I followed them. It's not far, but…it's layered in Enochian warding magic." He said into the phone, "I can't get in."

"That's ok," Dean said, signalling for Sam to get into the car "you did great. We'll take it from here." Castiel gave them the address and they drove off to get the Colt.

Crowley poured himself a drink, stealing at glance at his companion, she had started up her favourite record and was swaying and twirling in time with the music. Crowley crossed the room and sat down in front of the screen that was currently playing one of his favourite Nazi films. Hayley gave him a coy smile and walked up to him, she took his glass from his hand as she straddled his lap. Crowley smirked as he watched her movements, "We'll have company soon love."

"Well we best be getting on then." Hayley grinned, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Crowley didn't hesitate to return it.

Outside Jo Harvelle walked up to the mansion gates, she was wearing a black evening dress and looked around at the gate's camera before pressing the intercom button.

"Hello?" Came a tinny voice.

"Hello." Jo said into the speaker "My car broke down. I-I need some help."

"I'll be down in a minute." The voice replied.

Jo turned towards the gate as it swung open and started walking inside where she was met by two men.

"Evening, pretty lady." The first man said, "Get yourself in here."

Jo looked at him, "I just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." The first man said, glancing back at his partner, "We're the only help you're ever gonna need."

"You know what?" Jo smiled, "I think I should wait by my car."

As she turns to go the first man grabs her shoulder, his eyes going black to reveal the demon inside, "We said, get your ass in here."

Jo shook him loose and knocked him to the ground. As the second man advanced on her a demon blade pierced through his neck, causing him spark out inside his meat suit before dropping to the floor, revealing Sam stood behind him, bending down to stab the first man too.

"Nice work, Jo." Dean said, handing her a duffel bag.

"Thanks." Jo replied, pulling out a pair of wire cutters. "Okay. Shall we?"

Back inside Hayley was grinding down onto Crowley as he threaded his hands into her hair, trying to pull her closer to him. There was a sound of surging electricity before everything went off abruptly, Hayley pulled away from Crowley, lightly catching his bottom lip between her teeth before pulling back completely, "I think that's our cue." She said, looking down into his eyes.

"And just as it was getting good too." He smiled slyly, standing up as Hayley elegantly climbed off him, and straightening out his suit. Together they left the room and walked out into an open living space.

"It's Crowley and Hayley, right?" Sam asked, stepping out of the shadows, Dean coming in from the other side.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found us. Took you long enough." Crowley stated, approaching the pair. Hayley was looking around the room for any booby-traps, she'd heard about the Winchesters and she wasn't about to let two jumped up hunters get the best of her or her companion. She looked down at the floor and noticed how the rug was rumpled, alarm bells immediately ringing in her mind. She stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in tracks before motioning towards the rug. Crowley bent down and folded the rug over on itself revealing a devil's trap spray painted on the other side.

Crowley stood back up and looked at the brothers. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" With that two men grabbed Sam and Dean from behind, pinning their arms and disarming them.

Hayley pulled the Colt out from the inside of her jacket, "This is it, right?" She asked, aiming the gun at Dean, "This is what it's all about." She quickly adjusted her aim, shooting both men in the head.

"We need to talk." Said Crowley, "Privately." He took the Colt from Hayley and lead the way into a lavishly decorated office at the back of the house.

Dean couldn't help but grow impatient with whatever game the two were playing. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

Crowley brushed off his question, "Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" he said, waving his hand and causing the door to slam shut. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam scoffed.

"Rumours, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine." Hayley interjected.

Sam looked at her, a frown forming on his face, "Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley held up the Colt and aimed it at the boys. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, okay," Dean started, straight faced "and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

"It's called-" Crowley put the gun down, "Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons."

"You're functioning…morons…" Dean stammered.

Hayley sighed and took a step towards the boys, "Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us? He'll feel even worse about me."

Dean looked at her "What do you mean 'about you'?"

Hayley smirked back, "Oh, I'm more than just your run of the mill demon sweetie, but I'm not here to discuss my family tree with you." She said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"But even still," Sam interjected, "He created _you_ Crowley."

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So, what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" He said, holding out the Colt, handle first.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, Crowley rolled his eyes and wiggled the gun in front of them and Sam took it hesitantly. "Great." He said.

"Great." Crowley parroted back.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?"

"Hayley?" Crowley asked, turning to his companion.

"Thursday, my birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." She replied.

Sam looked at his brother, "Great." He said, pointing the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulling the trigger. It clicks and Sam stares, surprised. Crowley stared back at him, impassive.

"Oh, yeah, right." Hayley smiled, "You'll probably need some more ammunition." She said as she got up and walked around to the desk, opening one of the draws and digging through it.

Dean cleared his throat, "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

Crowley looked at the boys with a bored look on his face, "Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, we go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" He yelled.

Hayley straightened up and threw a box at Dean, when he opened the box he found it to have bullets for the Colt inside. When he looked up the pair were gone, Sam sighed next to him.

The duo appeared in a penthouse room in the Bellagio in Las Vegas, one of Hayley's personal favourites.

"Well that went surprisingly well for us." She chuckled.

"Yes well, it won't all be plain sailing from here my dear."

"I'm perfectly aware." Hayley replied, approaching Crowley and grabbing his hands, walking backwards and pulling him towards the bedroom, "I say we make the most of the last of our free time while we have the chance."

"Darling," Crowley smiled, "I love the way you think." He finished, pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

"C'mon _King of the Crossroads,_ " She laughed, "Show me what you've got."


	3. Chapter 2: 520 The Devil You Know

"Be quiet and get down." Hayley whispered to Crowley, she was furious, they were both aware of what would happen if the Winchesters failed. They were being hunted like animals by all the forces of Hell, and yet here she was, in the mansion they originally had to flee, trying to keep Crowley safe as he grabbed his frigging coat that he had forgotten that night the Winchesters first came.

"The coat is in the bedroom, you know, after you tried to rip it off me." Crowley whispered back.

Hayley rolled her eyes in response, pulling one of her kukris from her belt and peering around the side of the sofa they were currently hiding behind. They had just flashed in when sigils had started glowing on the walls, bringing in the cavalry. The sigils had bound their powers in the process, meaning that they either had to fight their way out, or be very quiet.

The coast was clear so she signalled Crowley to move forward into the next room, she wasn't sure how many demons were in the house, not that it would matter, she'd kick their asses all the same, but if she could get the jump on them she could bring them down before they had chance to call reinforcements. Crowley reappeared crouched at the doorway, now wearing his coat, a noise in the hall informed them of someone coming closer and Hayley motioned to Crowley to tell him to stay back in the shadows. They had been working together for a long time now and had a plan set in stone that always worked; Hayley fought her way through and let the enemy think they had her backed into a corner, then Crowley would bring up the rear and slit their throats from behind, it worked like a charm.

The footsteps got closer and she saw the tips of two shoes appear next to her, without a second thought she swept her right leg out and took the demon's legs out from under him, he hit the ground with a grunt and she managed to cover his mouth and stab him in the neck before he could call for help, a light like fire flared inside him and he stilled. She loved her kukris, they were a present from Crowley, polished ivory handles and curved blades made from spring steel, they could cut through bone and, with a little addition of sigils on the blades, kill demons.

Crowley stood up from his hiding spot, "Well played kitten, now, can we get out of here." With that they made their way quickly and quietly towards the front door, they were just reaching the last corner when four demons rounded it, standing in a line smiling, effectively blocking their exit.

"Bollocks." Crowley muttered.

Hayley didn't waste time, she grabbed the two kukris from her belt and threw them both at the two demons in the middle, they were dead before they hit the floor. The demon standing on the left snarled as he ran towards them, Hayley moved forward and brought her leg up to kick him in the face, the demon grabbed her leg before it could make impact but Hayley always had a backup plan, she spun her body and landed in a handstand, swinging her other leg up instead, the demon wasn't fast enough to counter the move and took a boot to the face, he let go of her and bounced into the wall, falling to the floor.

The second demon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the top of her shoulders, ' _too high'_ she thought to herself. She used her momentum to swing her body up so she was sat on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck, he let go of her to try and pry her legs off but she brought her elbow down on the top of his head and he sagged, she did it again and he crumpled to the floor.

She jumped off him and went to retrieve her kukris, coming back and stabbing them both in the chest for good measure. As she turned something solid impacted against her cheek, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall into the wall, she recovered quickly as a hefty looking woman with black eyes and sneer started advancing on her, she didn't get very far though as mid-step a long silver blade speared her and she screamed, her whole body flashing before she fell face first onto the wooden floor.

Crowley stood looking down at her, an amused look on his face, "Well, that was dramatic."

"Come on." Hayley muttered, walking quickly towards the door before anymore asshole demons showed. Leaving the house, she felt her power return to her, it was a freeing feeling and she sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"Right," Crowley started, and she turned to look at him, "The coin that I placed on the Winchesters is doing its job, so here's the plan; I go talk to them, you hide in the shadows and watch my back. If we get ambushed or they try anything, you come running in to save the day."

"And why are you the one who talks to them? We're trying to get them to do what we want so why would they find you more convincing than me?"

"Because dear, you may have the pretty face, but I'm Crowley." And with that he disappeared.

In the Impala Bobby's voice came down the line, _"_ _Well, as far as I can tell, he's still heading East, so…head East, I guess."_

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Bobby, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is." Dean answered.

 _"_ _Yeah, well, you better get to drivin'."_ And with that he hung up. Sam and Dean sighed, sagging back in their chairs in unison.

"Say…" A voice said from behind them, they both spun around to see Crowley sat in the middle of the back seat "I've got an idea".

Tires screeched as Dean swerved, slamming on the breaks. Sam grabbed the demon blade and reached over to stab Crowley, but he was already gone and the knife only went through the upholstery.

Dean grunted, "Did you get him?"

"He's gone."

A knock on the passenger window made them both jump, they looked to see Crowley bent over and peering in. "Fancy a fag and a chat?" He stood up straight and backed away from the car as the pair got out. "You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here but— "

Sam stalked after him, "You want to talk? After what you did to us?"

"After what I –what I did to you?! I gave you the Colt!"

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" Sam shouted.

"I never." Crowley answered, looking affronted.

"You set us up." Sam growled, "We lost people on that suicide run –good people!"

"Who you take on the ride is your own business!" Crowley argued, "Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together."

"Sure we are." Said Sam. He lunged forward with the demon blade but was immediately blocked and pushed back by Hayley.

She looked over at Dean, anger flashing in her eyes, "Call your dog off."

"Give me one good reason." Dean glared back.

"I can give you pestilence." Said Crowley, stepping up next to Hayley.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about pestilence?"

"I know how to get him." Crowley smiled, "That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

Sam looked between his brother and the demons, "Are you actually listening to this?"

"Sam— "

"Are you friggin' nuts?!"

"Shut up for a second, Sam!"

"Shut up, the both of you! Look...I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. We still want the devil dead."

"Well...one thing's changed." Hayley interjected, "Now the devil knows that we want him dead."

"Oh yes." Crowley chuckled humourlessly, "Which, by the way, makes the two of us the most buggered sons in all of creation."

"Holy crap. We don't care." Dean groaned.

"They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earths got his eyes out for us! And yet... Here we are...Last place we should be -In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggin' spotlight!" Crowley yelled, he threw his arm out to one side and gestured towards the street lamp which exploded instantaneously. "So come with us. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not?" Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they looked at him, "Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?"

Crowley led them into an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, "Here we are," he sighed, "My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone—"

"My heart's bleeding for you." Dean interrupted, sounding annoyed, "Now, how do you know about the rings?"

"Well, now…I've been keeping a close eye on you lot." Said Crowley simply.

"We got hex bags." Sam said, crossing his arms, "We're hidden from demons."

"Not us." Hayley smiled, walking up to Sam and getting in his space, he was around a foot taller than her, but she'd taken down bigger, he didn't scare her, "That night you broke in, our first date," She said, amused, "one of our boys hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your little bag o' bones." She looked over at Dean and made her way over to him, she thought it was easier to size people up and see what you were up against when you were closer, "It lets us hear things, too –and, my, the things we've heard." She chuckled, Dean was looking her in the eyes, trying not to let the surprise show on his face.

"So," Crowley smirked, "You want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. We want in."

Dean tore his eyes away from Hayley and she sauntered off into another room, he glared at Crowley, "You said you could get us pestilence."

"Well, now...I don't know where pestilence is...Per Se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want -believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?" Dean questioned.

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."

"Sell him?" Asked Sam.

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"All right, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals." Hayley said, walking back into the room with a large duffel bag and placing it in a chair. "He's the big boss, and we're going to go fetch him." She opened the bag and pulled her own demon blade and tucked it into a pocket in the inside of her jacket.

"I've got to see a man about a dog, but Hayley will be there to hold your hand." Crowley smiled, he walked over to Hayley and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lightly, he pulled away and leaned in close to her ear, "You know the plan, you do your part, no more. I want you back in one piece kitten." And with that he disappeared.

There was a pause before Sam spoke, "Why are we even listening to them, Dean? This is totally insane."

"I don't disagree."

"One big happy family, are we then?" Hayley interrupted, "Fantastic."

Dean looked at her, "You ready to go?"

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"Sam's not coming." She said simply.

Sam glared at her "And why the hell not?"

Hayley started walking towards him, glaring back, "Because I don't like you…I don't trust you…And oh, yes –You keep trying to kill everyone."

"There's no damn way! This isn't gonna happen!" Sam Yelled.

"I'm not asking you, am I? Because you're not invited. I'm asking you." She said, pointing to Dean, "So what's it gonna be?" Dean hesitated and she scoffed, "Gentlemen…enjoy your last few sunsets." She turned away from them and started heading towards the door.

"Wait." He called to her and she stopped, raising an eyebrow at him, "I'll go." He turned to Sam, "What can I say? I believe her." With that they both walked out of the door, Sam watching them through the window.

Dean and Hayley were sat in the Impala outside of Niveus Pharmaceuticals, scoping the building out before they made their move.

"So." Dean started, looking at Hayley, "You and Crowley."

"What about me and Crowley?" She asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Well…it's just that I've never seen two demons in a relationship before."

Hayley let out what sounded like a long-suffering sigh, "Okay, firstly, we are _not_ in a relationship. We use each other to scratch the same itch, that's all there is to it. Secondly, I'm not a demon."

Dean looked at her shocked, "Then what are you?"

She smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." She turned to look at him fully to see him staring at him untrustingly, she sighed again, "Nephalem."

"Wait, so you're part demon and part human?" He stared.

"No you dolt, that's _Nephilim_. I'm part demon, part angel."

"Well that doesn't score you any points, I've met a few angels and all but one have turned out to be total dicks."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Little Castiel would have an aneurism if he found out." She chuckled, "Now that this is has been cleared up can we get back to the job at hand."

Dean looked like he was going to say something else but instead brought his binoculars up to his eyes to get a better look at the people inside the foyer of the building, "Demons?"

Hayley leaned in closer to get a better look, "No. Human shields. The demons will be up top, on the twelfth floor."

Dean brought his binoculars down, "All right, then. We'll have to find a way in through the back."

"You Winchesters make everything so complicated." Hayley said rolling her eyes before disappearing.

"Ah, crap." Dean brought his binoculars up to his eyes to look in the building and saw Hayley appear behind the security guard, slitting his throat.

"Oh, crap." He said, fumbling with the door handle and climbing out of the car, "Crap! Crap!" he yelled, running to the building, banging on the door.

"Doors open." Hayley called, she watched Dean walk in and stare at the guards on the floor, "What?" She asked.

"You killed them?"

"We're on a tight schedule. Come on." Dean didn't move, "Now you're squeamish? Please."

They walked towards the elevator and Hayley stayed back as Dean went inside, "Go get 'em tiger."

"Wh—You're not coming?"

"Oh, no. It's not safe up there. There's demons." She stated simply.

"Yeah," Dean stared, "I get that."

Hayley smiled brightly at him, "Look, just do what I told you, and for the love of God try to be convincing. You do that and it'll work like a charm. Trust me."

She kept smiling until the elevator doors closed and then let it drop. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Crowley, "He's in. When we get that bastard Brady, we'll take him to the safe house away from sasquatch."

 _"_ _Good girl, remember, they have to feel like they're in control or this isn't going to work."_

"Yeah I know. I've got this." She finished, hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 3: 520 The Devil You Know (2)

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and Dean stumbled out, he didn't get far before a blow to the head knocked him to the ground.

Brady stood over him "…good meeting Dean. You know, I'm excited."

Before he could continue in his assault Hayley appeared behind him and dropped a sack covered in a devil's trap over his head. She kicked him in the back of the knees making him fall forward and swung her boot into the side of his head, he crumpled to the ground and didn't get up.

"Evening." She said, flicking some hair out of her face.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"That, was perfect." She smiled, holding her hand out to him.

"Perfect?" He took her hand and let her help him get to his feet, "He didn't want the rings. He wanted me." They were stood close to each other now, Dean couldn't help but stare into her eyes, now he knew what she was he couldn't help but find them slightly angelic.

"Imagine the surprise on your face." She whispered.

"What?" Dean's eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

She smirked at him and stepped back, walking over and crouching over Brady to tie his hands behind his back, "Your ignorance and misinformation –I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that." She looked up at him and saw that he was still staring at her with the same look on his face, "What? It went like clockwork."

"Not for me, you bitch!" Dean snapped.

She stood up and grabbed Brady by the collar, dragging him behind her as she walked to the door, "That's what you get, working with demons."

Together they picked up Brady and dragged him to the Impala, Dean started pulling him towards the trunk, "No, not in there." Hayley said, tugging him to the backseat, Dean only rolled his eyes and helped load Brady in, then got in behind the wheel while Hayley walked around the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

Dean put his foot on the gas and they were soon speeding off, without wasting any time Hayley pulled out her phone and called Crowley. "We've got him…yeah we're just driving back now."

"Very well done." Crowley said from the backseat. Dean jumped in his chair, "Jesus man! Give a guy some warning!"

"Very sorry." Crowley ripped Brady's shirt open and without hesitation began to carve a sigil onto his torso.

Dean whipped his head around to see what Crowley was doing before looking back at the road, "Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery!"

"Up yours, mate. This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out -Locked in the meat suit...An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north."

Dean frowned in response, "What are you talking about?"

"Dean," Hayley started, somewhat hesitantly, "we can't take this guy back to your brother."

"Why the hell not? Crowley, explain!"

"They got history, alright?"

Dean slammed on the brakes and the Impala screeched to a halt. "Shit dude!" Hayley exclaimed, wide eyed, "The hell?!"

"Either of you want to go anywhere, you start talking." He looked between them and watched as they exchanged glances with each other, "What history?"

Hayley looked at Dean and then back at Crowley, she was far from stupid but Crowley was the brains behind their plans. She raised her eyebrow at him, hinting for him to take the lead and explain the situation to Dean. Crowley sighed and Dean turned towards him, "Brady back here, he went to school with your brother."

"And you didn't think this was important information? Why didn't you just tell us?!" Dean yelled.

"Seriously?" Hayley snapped, "you don't see the problem with that bright idea? You really think that if we had told you the full truth Sam wouldn't have gone charging straight in? We'd have ruined our only shot and you know it."

Dean stared at her, silently fuming, before turning to look straight ahead, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. "We go back to house."

Hayley pinched the bridge of her nose, "Dean-"

"We go back to the house!" Dean interrupted, "Let me worry about Sam."

"Fine," Crowley sighed, "Let's go."

Sam was sat on a bed waiting for them to come back, they'd been gone for over 2 hours and he hadn't heard anything from Dean, he was starting to get antsy. At that moment, the sound of the Impala could be heard getting louder as it approached the house and then the front door was banging open and then closed, Sam practically leaped down the stairs, coming face-to-face with Crowley. "Where's Dean?" He asked without hesitation.

"Now...For the record, I'm against this. Negotiating a high-level defection - It's very delicate business."

Sam frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I begged Dean not to come back. We should be miles away...from you. He replied with a colorful rejoinder about my 'corn chute'."

Sam scoffed but Crowley ignored him, "So, go ahead. Go -ruin our last best hope. It's only the end of the world."

Sam walked past him and into the room where Dean and Hayley stood, either side of a hooded man tied to a chair. Dean looked over at Hayley, she looked back at him before rolling her eyes and walking from the room. She came into the hall and saw Crowley casually leaning against the banister of the staircase, walking towards him she could see he was looking incredibly annoyed.

"So, this went to plan."

Crowley eyed her before bringing his gaze back to the doorway of the room that held their leverage, "Winchesters," He said slowly, "They do know how to throw a spanner in the works."

"Do you think Dean can keep Sam under control?" Simultaneously shouting could be heard from the other room before Sam appeared, being pushed out of the room by Dean.

"Well he's doing a great job so far." Crowley said quietly.

"Get out of my way!" Sam shouted.

"No." Dean said firmly.

"Get out of my way, Dean." He growled.

Dean grabbed his brother by the forearms, "There is only one way to win, and it ain't by killing that thing in there."

Crowley pushed himself off from where he was leaning and walked towards them, "Well...sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much." He passed them and walked into the room that held Brady, Hayley hot on his heels.

Brady eyed them both as they entered, eyes lingering in Hayley as he looked her up and down, a smirk on his face, Hayley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in response. Crowley watched the exchange and cleared his throat, Brady tearing his gaze away from the girl and looking at Crowley with disdain.

"Look...do the math yourself. If Lucifer wins, he'll turn this place into his kingdom. When the Morningstar cleans house, we all get the mop."

Brady smirked again, "He created us. Why would he destroy us? That makes no sense. Well, he'd maybe get rid of the abomination you seem so fond of," He looked back at Hayley, "Sorry darling, not even an ass like that will keep you safe."

Hayley looked over at Crowley, his eyes flashed red and she was sure there was a hint of a snarl on his lips, but it was gone before Brady looked back round. Hayley wasn't surprised, as a demon Crowley didn't feel human emotions, yet when it came to her he could be very protective.

"Look at who -at what he is. Then take a look at what we are."

"Maybe you should be a little less worried about our necks and be a little more worried about yours."

"Has crossed my mind. That's not really the point."

Brady sneered at him, "Actually, Crowley, that is the point. No one will know greater torment than you. Lucifer is never gonna let you die. As for me, I know the score. I'm dead, whether I tell either of you anything or not. So, I think I'll die on the winning side, thanks."

Crowley looked at him for a second, "Good talk. Cheers." He finished, placing a hand on the small of Hayley's back and escorting her out of the room, he leaned in close "Looks like we're on to plan B kitten." He whispered as they left the room.

They found Dean stood alone frowning, he looked between them as they approached, "Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?"

"Not yet. Where's your moose?" Crowley asked.

"He's cooling off."

"All right, then. Get bent."

The frown was once again present on Dean's face, "You going somewhere?"

Hayley scrubbed at her face, letting her frustration in for a second, "He won't budge, so now we go put our asses on the line."

Dean looked at them both, eyebrow raising, "What are you gonna do?"

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle We've been trying to avoid. Now we go kick open a hive of demons." Crowley said bitterly.

"This whole bloody ring business better work." Hayley added, then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

It had been quick and easy, Hayley was almost disappointed. A few slices and a lot of kicking (she loved kicking) later and it was done, easy peasy. She was wiping off her blades and watching Crowley intimidate a young demon, in moments like this she could really watch and take him all in. He wasn't tall, but neither was she, it meant that she didn't have to look up to talk to him, it made her feel that she had more dominance during their social interactions. He also wasn't well built, not like the Winchesters, but that didn't make him less attractive, he was extremely charming and God did he know his way around the bedroom.

They weren't a couple, not even close, they just knew what the other liked and had fun doing it, although Hayley had noticed a shift in their relationship. In the beginning, Crowley had approached her, he wanted the throne and knew his best shot would be to team up with her. She wasn't so happy with the idea at first, being some demon's battle accessory was not something she was into, but for a demon Crowley had turned out to be a decent guy. He had been standoffish at first but now they were closest thing the friends that a demon and a nephalem could be.

She had been so used to being shunned by every supernatural being that having someone be nice to her was foreign, she was an 'abomination' and that's just how it was, she was too heavenly for hell and too hellish for heaven. But this didn't stop her being a fierce fighter, she was centuries old and had spent most of her life in Purgatory learning to fight for her life after being thrown in there by good old yellow eyes for being too much of a threat, he thought it was a great way to get rid of her, but she only came back stronger.

After spending years developing her abilities she found that she could open the door that led back to the real world, however using that much power comes with consequences, not only can she not remember the next 72 hours between her coming back through the gate and ending up in some hospital in Minnesota but something had torn inside her, she lost some of her supernatural abilities and instead it was replaced by something that she can only describe as _human_. Where there was an unknown emptiness before, there was now a glimmer of _emotions_. At first that word, it had felt dirty in her mouth, but now she enjoyed them, they made her stronger, made her decisions smarter, she had sworn that day that she would never hurt another innocent human again and she had kept that promise, not that it changed how the angels viewed her.

When Azazel had heard that she was back he had increased his demon security and sent a pack of his attack dogs out to get rid of her, she had killed them all and sent the decapitated head of the biggest one back in a box tied up nicely with a bow, they had left her alone after that.

She was broken from her thoughts by the young demon stumbling past her to run out the door, she watched him go and then turned back to find Crowley looking at her with what could have been concern on his face.

"You ok love? You normally like to play a little rough with the kiddies."

"Yeah fine." She replied, "Just thinking back on what a shit show my life has been so far."

Crowley frowned and crossed the room towards her, placing his hands on either side of her face to make her look at him, "and where pray tell, is all this coming from?"

"He called me abomination." She said simply, looking at Crowley's chin rather than meeting his eyes. She hated that term, it made her feel like there was a rock in the pit of her stomach, just another label for people to use to ostracize her. She'd never known loneliness until she came back from Purgatory.

"You're going to let the words of a nobody through? I promise you kitten, when we're done with him I'll let you gut him. Slowly." He gave her that smile that he reserved only for her, sly but with a hint of sweetness behind it.

She finally met his eyes, "Thanks, but I was thinking that Bullwinkle could have him."

"Fine, I'll have to think of another way to cheer you up." He leaned in and she pushed herself towards him instinctively, closing the space between them so their bodies were pressed together and letting him completely dominate her with a kiss. It was over quickly though as Crowley pulled away, "Come on darling," he purred, "We better not keep those knuckle draggers waiting." She laughed in response and they were gone.

They appeared back in the house and walked into the room where the Winchesters were stood talking with Brady. "God. The day I've had. Good news. You're going to live forever." Crowley smiled.

Brady's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

Crowley strolled further into the room and stood directly facing Brady, "Went over to a demons' nest –let Hayley have a little massacre. She must be losing her touch, though - Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also, might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are -wait for it -Lovers in league against Satan." He chuckled.

Brady looked down and sighed, when he looked back at Crowley he received and evil smile. "Hello, darling. So, now Death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me."

Hayley moved to stand next to Dean and couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crept across her face, Brady was outwardly panicking now, "Oh, no, no, no, no. No."

Crowley continued undeterred, "Something else we have in common -apart from our torrid passion, of course -Craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Before Brady could answer there was the sound of far off howling and everyone froze, Hayley looked over at Crowley, this was not a part of the plan.

"Oh, God, Crowley." Brady muttered.

Dean turned to Hayley, already in a fighting stance. "Was that a hellhound?"

"Yep." She said.

"Why was that a hellhound?"

Crowley groaned and they all turned to look at him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Sam looked at the coin and then back at the demon holding it, "What's that?"

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?"

"Yeah."

"Demons planted one on me."

"You're saying a hellhound followed you here?" Sam's voice was raising.

"Well, technically, he followed this."

"Crowley!" Hayley snapped, now was not the time to be a smart arse.

Brady was still spluttering, "Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want."

"Shut up!" Sam and Hayley yelled in unison.

"Okay," Dean interrupted, trying to get a hold on the situation, "Well, then we should go."

"Sorry, boys." Crowley huffed, "No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'." He looked at Hayley and she gave him a small nod and quickly walked from the room. He didn't waste time and threw the coin towards Dean, as he caught it Crowley disappeared.

"Damn it." Dean grumbled.

"I told you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, well, good for you." Dean said mockingly, "Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen."

"I'll watch Brady."

Dean ran into the kitchen and found Hayley rummaging through cupboards, "What are you still doing here?" He asked, joining her.

"Helping save your asses." She said simply, pausing for a second as a howl sounded out, a lot closer than it had been moments earlier.

Dean rushed to the other side of the kitchen and opened another cupboard and found the salt sitting almost smugly on the top shelf. Just as he was reaching for it he was grabbed around the waist by Hayley and pulled back, seconds later the window smashed and the sound of four large padded feet hitting the ground could be heard.

Hayley pushed Dean behind her and got into a fighting stance, slowly backing up, "Easy ugly." She said quietly, "Dean, when I say go, take the left blade from my belt and go back to Sam. Got it?"

Dean looked at her for a second, "Got it."

Hayley looked at the dog in front of her, it was big, black and hairless, with blood red eyes and drool dripping from its enormous fangs. The hound coiled up ready to pounce, "Go!" She commanded, she felt Dean take the blade from her hip the same time she pulled the one from her right. She slashed at the hound as it pounced at her, not giving it time to go at her again she quickly moved backwards towards the sound of voices. The hell hound pounced again and she dived left into the room tucking herself into a roll and landing in a crouch, eyes immediately back on the hound.

Dean rushed over to her side, kukri raised and ready to strike, "Just tell me where to stick the knife and I'll do it." The hound coiled up again and with her free hand she grabbed at Dean, ready to push him out of the way.

"Hey!" A voice came from the doorway. The hound whirled round and Hayley looked up, she could barely contain the relief that flooded through her at seeing Crowley with Juliet.

"You're back?" Dean asked skeptically from her side.

"I'm invested." Crowley smiled, "Currently." Juliet looked between Hayley and the other hound and barked, arching her back.

"Stay!" Crowley commanded, Juliet stood down immediately.

"You can control them?"

"Not that one." Crowley pointed to the hound still stood between them, Hayley had to give the dog credit, it wasn't backing down, "I brought my own. Mine's bigger." He patted her on the back, "Sic him, girl!"

There was a flurry of movement as Juliet pounced on the smaller dog, throwing it into the wall and away from Hayley, who ran to Brady and cut through the ropes securing him to the chair and hauled him to his feet. Sam took him from her and started ushering him through the door and out of the building.

Dean put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her out as well, "Go, go go go!" He yelled. They ran outside with everyone else and immediately started climbing into the Impala, Crowley caught her eye and smiled, "I'll wager $1,000 our pup wins."

They'd driven back into the city and parked in a quiet back alley, Crowley was stood with Brady while Hayley stood with Sam and Dean. There was a tense silence and it was starting to eat at her.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, not moving her eyes away from Crowley's back.

Sam and Dean looked over the top of her at each other and exchanged glances, "What for?" Sam asked after a moment.

"About your girlfriend. Jess, was it?"

He looked at her with a frown, "Why?"

She sighed deeply, her next words coming out slowly, "I know what it's like to lose someone suddenly, someone that you care about. I get it, is what I'm saying."

Both Sam and Dean were staring at her now, "Get what?" Sam asked.

"Wanting revenge," She said simply, leaning over to Dean slightly and taking the demon blade he had been clutching, she handed it to Sam, "My advice," She said quietly, "Make it slow, and make him scream."

He looked down at her for a moment then turned back to face Brady, jaw clenching. Crowley turned around and started walking towards them, Hayley and Dean joined him and started making their way down the alley, leaving Sam stood alone with the demon.

Brady frowned at their retreating backs, "Where are you going?"

Dean bent down and started to pour a salt line across the entrance to the alley, just as he was finishing he paused and looked up at Crowley, letting him pass through before he completed the line, Hayley following after him.

They walked a few more steps before Hayley stopped and whirled back around, walking back towards Dean and stepping over the salt line, "I almost forgot. Knife please." She smiled, holding her hand out.

Dean floundered for a second before taking the kukri from the inside of his jacket and handing it to her. "Thank you." She grinned, she stepped back over the line and sauntered back to Crowley, she looked back and winked at Dean before disappearing.

Dean looked down at the completed salt line and back to where she had been stood. "Damn." He said quietly.

Bobby was on the phone to Rufus, they had been working together to find the last horseman, every lead they had turning out to be a dud. "Yeah, I followed up. Nasty omens, but none of its Death with a capital "D" Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything. And, Rufus...You watch your ass out there." Bobby sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Chin up. Cavalry's arrived." Bobby's eyes widened as he turned, he cocked his revolver, aiming it towards the two people now standing in his house. A man stood in his kitchen like he owned the place, and a young woman leaned against his kitchen counter.

Crowley raised his eyebrow, "Charming. That won't work on either of us. Name's Crowley. Maybe you've-"

"You're Crowley?"

"In the flesh-of a moderately successful Literary Agent out of New York."

Bobby pulled the trigger and fired a shot straight into Crowley's chest, Hayley's eyebrows raised in surprise and stepped forward to steady her partner.

Crowley straightened and dusted himself off, "Aah! I see you have heard of me. I liked this suit." He said, pulling his handkerchief that now had a fresh bullet hole through it from his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked impatiently, putting the revolver down in his lap and wheeling himself forward.

"Looking out for our best interests." He answered.

"Meaning…?"

"The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. We're here to help."

"You two know where Death is?"

"No. Haven't the foggiest."

As Crowley leaned over to put the handkerchief on the table Bobby quickly picked up his shot gun and cocked it, aiming at Hayley, "If only he was as quiet as you." He stared at her and she only raised an eyebrow in response, "What? Nothing to say?"

Crowley cleared his throat, Bobby turned his attention and the shotgun towards him, "She doesn't get involved in business, that's my department. She's the muscle."

"Well, now that's cleared up, get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas."

"That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload."

"You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you?"

"God, no. That could get us killed. But there is this little spell that I know." Crowley smiled.

"That so?"

"Results are 100% guaranteed."

"Okay. Then why are you snake-oiling me?"

Crowley smiled bashfully and Hayley had to admit, the guy could be a good actor, "Well, it's a little bit…embarrassing. There's this…technicality."

"Uh-huh."

"I need a little something to get the magic going."

"And what's that?"

Crowley hesitated slightly, "You make a wish. I can give you anything you want, mate - Up to and including Death's coordinates. All I need is..."

"My soul." Bobby finished.

"I've done more with less. Let's just say when they're getting their Grammys, they shouldn't all be thanking God." Crowley turned more serious, speaking slowly, "It's worth it, Bobby. Think."

"Okay. Here's my counter." Bobby raised the shotgun and fired. It hit Crowley straight in the chest and he flew back, falling to the ground as he hit the cupboard behind him.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" He yelled. Suddenly Hayley was at Bobby's side, forcefully taking the gun from him and then they both disappeared.

"Feisty." Crowley said from behind him. Bobby whipped around in his wheelchair to see them both leaning against his desk, Hayley threw the gun onto the sofa next them and folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Get out." Bobby growled.

"I'll give it right back."

"You think I'm a natural-born idjit?"

"Quite the contrary. Look, you're right to be suspicious. But I'm your ally. Enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate ass depends on it. I promise you -temporary loan. I'll give it...Right...Back."

They were back at their safe house in England, a small cottage in the north of England, a fire was roaring and Crowley was reclining back on a large over-stuffed sofa, a glass of scotch in his hand. Hayley laid with her head in his lap, her eyes closed while he raked his fingers gently through her hair.

"I wish you would get more involved in the deals darling. They'd go a lot more smoothly with your added charm."

Hayley sighed, "I've told you, I don't hurt the innocent. It's a promise I made to myself and making your deals would break that promise, and you know I never break a promise." She felt him huff and she smiled slightly, relaxing in the silence that followed.

"I think he likes you." He said suddenly, taking a sip of his drink.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked up at him, a small frown on her face, "Who?"

"Dean Winchester."

Hayley let out a laugh, "You getting jealous, Fergus?" She smirked. She closed her eyes again and waited for his witty retort but when it never came she opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She frowned again and reached up to cup his face, thumb rubbing lightly back-and-forth over his cheek.

Now Crowley closed his eyes, putting his drink down on the side table and lightly grabbing her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles, "Go to sleep kitten, you need to recharge." He said quietly. She looked at him a moment more before shutting her eyes again and as she felt herself drift into unconsciousness she suppressed the feeling that this was something much more than just a 'friends with benefits' deal.

How could a demon ever love anyone?


End file.
